MPreg
by CamdenPrince
Summary: Howard falls down a huge hole in their basement, Vince is there to rescue him. But he comes back with an unlikely surprise...in his tummy. Due to the Code if Mpreg the former zookeepers have a 'bit' of a problem.


**This is my first English fanfic ever. If you find mistakes (and you will) please tell me! I know there's not much going on in this first chapter...But it gets better, I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Boosh. It belongs to the amazing Noel Fielding and Julian Barratt!**

Howard Moon went to bed. They day in the shop had been exhausting. His back hurt like hell. He stretched his body a bit and let out a relieved moan. _Finally... _He shut his eyes and almost instantly dropped off to sleep...almost. The noise of the hair dryer brought him back to the living. "Ugh! Vince!" The door of the bathroom was left ajar and the roaring of the hair dryer was like a storm to Howard's ears. The noise stopped. The jazz musician changed his position and sighed loudly. Then the face of the sunshine kid appeared in the door crack. "Sorry, 'oward! Was I too loud?"

"Yes. I can't sleep like that." the older man snapped and covered his ears with his pillow. Oh. This silence was so comfy. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. He woke up in a sunny landslide. Happy bees buzzed a happy tune. Howard himself was a happy beekeeper. His bees were making good honey...suddenly their happy tune turned into a buzzing inferno. Beekeeper Howard opened his eyes and the landslide went black. The next moment he realized that he had been startled up. But the buzzing inferno was still there. "Darn it, Vince!" he hissed and got out of bed, ready to show Vince who whore the bossy pants in this relationship. He opened the bathroom door, ready to give him a good telling-off. But the bathroom door was neither lit, nor was there a Vince. But the weird noise still didn't stop. Even more angry than before Howard got back into their room and switched the light on. There lay the sunshine kid, a weird, humming machine on his head, sleeping. "What the..." he walked over to the younger one and ripped the thing off of his head. "Hey..!" Vince startled up as well. " 'oward, what're you doing with my hood dryer?"

"Your...what?"

"My hood dryer. I thought you wanted some rest, so I figured it'd be better to use it instead of the hair dryer."

"But it's even louder!" Howard took the hood dryer and threw it in the next best corner of the room.

Now Vince sat up completely and mustered him with his baby blues. Judgmentally.

"What?" Howard snapped again, about to go back to bed.

"Well...it was expensive."

"Ooh, yeah, you worked so hard to get the money for it!" he rolled his eyes in aggravation and thought back to the previous day. He had been carrying the heavy and oozy things while Prince Noir was lying on the couch and reading a magazine.

Vince pouted and lay back down. Howard turned the light off and got back to bed. _Oh...peaceful silence... _

"Howard?"

He opened his eyes, ready to kill. "What?"

"My hair needs to be dried. Or it'll look weird."

"Your hair DOES look weird. Day by day."

Howard could almost _hear_ Vince pout. But he kept his mouth shut. He just could hear him getting up. He wasn't explaining his action, so Howard asked: "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to dry my hair. I'm using Bollo's bathroom."

The door was slammed and the room sank into silence. _Oh. Peaceful silence. _Howard closed his eyes and finally dropped off.

Howard Moon went to bed. They day in the shop had been exhausting. His back hurt like hell. He stretched his body a bit and let out a relieved moan. _Finally... _He shut his eyes and almost instantly dropped off to sleep...almost. The noise of the hair dryer brought him back to the living. "Ugh! Vince!" The door of the bathroom was left ajar and the roaring of the hair dryer was like a storm to Howard's ears. The noise stopped. The jazz musician changed his position and sighed loudly. Then the face of the sunshine kid appeared in the door crack. "Sorry, 'oward! Was I too loud?"

"Yes. I can't sleep like that." the older man snapped and covered his ears with his pillow. Oh. This silence was so comfy. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. He woke up in a sunny landslide. Happy bees buzzed a happy tune. Howard himself was a happy beekeeper. His bees were making good honey...suddenly their happy tune turned into a buzzing inferno. Beekeeper Howard opened his eyes and the landslide went black. The next moment he realized that he had been startled up. But the buzzing inferno was still there. "Darn it, Vince!" he hissed and got out of bed, ready to show Vince who whore the bossy pants in this relationship. He opened the bathroom door, ready to give him a good telling-off. But the bathroom door was neither lit, nor was there a Vince. But the weird noise still didn't stop. Even more angry than before Howard got back into their room and switched the light on. There lay the sunshine kid, a weird, humming machine on his head, sleeping. "What the..." he walked over to the younger one and ripped the thing off of his head. "Hey..!" Vince startled up as well. " 'oward, what're you doing with my hood dryer?"

"Your...what?"

"My hood dryer. I thought you wanted some rest, so I figured it'd be better to use it instead of the hair dryer."

"But it's even louder!" Howard took the hood dryer and threw it in the next best corner of the room.

Now Vince sat up completely and mustered him with his baby blues. Judgmentally.

"What?" Howard snapped again, about to go back to bed.

"Well...it was expensive."

"Ooh, yeah, you worked so hard to get the money for it!" he rolled his eyes in aggravation and thought back to the previous day. He had been carrying the heavy and oozy things while Prince Noir was lying on the couch and reading a magazine.

Vince pouted and lay back down. Howard turned the light off and got back to bed. _Oh...peaceful silence... _

"Howard?"

He opened his eyes, ready to kill. "What?"

"My hair needs to be dried. Or it'll look weird."

"Your hair DOES look weird. Day by day."

Howard could almost _hear_ Vince pout. But he kept his mouth shut. He just could hear him getting up. He wasn't explaining his action, so Howard asked: "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to dry my hair. I'm using Bollo's bathroom."

The door was slammed and the room sank into silence. _Oh. Peaceful silence. _Howard closed his eyes and finally dropped off.

The next morning. Vince was sleeping as usual. His hair looked perfect. Howard smiled and went downstairs to make himself some breakfast. He scrambled some eggs and hummed happily, when something came through his mind. Maybe...yeah, maybe he should also make breakfast for his younger friend. Maybe this would help him to get out of bed before 10 AM. So Howard continued and when he finished he hurried the stairs up. He carefully opened the door. Vince was still sleeping.

"Hey little man! Breakfast!" he said loudly and in a friendly tone. And it helped.

Vince opened his eyes and blinked. "What...? You made me some breakfast, 'oward?" The black haired boy took a deep breath. "Oh man, I must be dreaming!" he smiled happily.

And Howard blushed. Wait? Why did his face heat up? He turned around and said: "Get out of bed and you get breakfast." And then he was gone.


End file.
